Maya dan Nyata
by Aprktbrt
Summary: Baik maya ataupun nyata, ternyata sama saja.


**Maya dan Nyata**

 **Pairing: DEX × DAINA**

 **Warning: canon, plotless(?), oneshot.**

* * *

Malam hari ini bulan telah sepenuhnya menampakkan diri, tidak lagi terhalang bayangan hitam yang membuatnya terlihat terbelah. Dex, pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang mirip dengan warna bulan duduk manis di mejanya. Meja nomor duapuluh empat dekat pintu darurat.

Ia menyantap makanan cepat saji yang sudah mulai mendingin karena mejanya tepat di bawah pendingin ruangan. Jujur ia cukup kedinginan, tapi tak begitu masalah karena ia memakai syal kesayangannya. Dan dia duduk di sana juga karena tidak ada lagi tempat yang kosong.

Dia terlihat begitu menikmati malam senggangnya, dimana ia tidak perlu berkutat dengan tugas yang belum ia selesaikan.

Dex, bisa dibilang pemuda yang cukup bisa berhemat. Hari ini dia menyantap menu paket yang paling murah diantara menu yang lainnya. Sebenarnya dia bisa memasak di rumah—yah, kalau dia tidak membuat rotinya hangus seperti tadi pagi. Jadi, yah, hari ini Dex baru memakan telur dadar tanpa garam dan kentang rebus yang nyaris busuk. Hidup sendiri memang merepotkan, apalagi jika persediaan bahan makanan sudah kritis.

Saat baru saja menginjak usia dewasa, ia langsung berangkat merantau ke kota besar untuk menuntut ilmu. Walau berat meninggalkan orang tuanya yang sudah semakin menua. Tapi itu ia lakukan demi mendapat pendidikan yang lebih baik.

Oh iya, hari ini Dex sedang menunggu seseorang. Yang ia tunggu adalah gadis yang ia temui di media sosial.

Namanya Daina, gadis yang bisa membuat kehidupan membosankannya menjadi lebih berwarna. Klise bukan? Tapi bukannya rasa suka itu seperti itu?

Bagi Dex, rasa suka itu bisa hilang seiring berubahnya karakter, fisik, dan sikap. Jadi dia tidak begitu ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Tapi selama ia nyaman dengannya, Dex akan terus memberi kenyamanan yang sama pula. Dan akan selalu menjaganya. Yah, semua orang juga begitu sih.

Cinta? Dex belum pernah merasakannya. Sejauh ini pengalamannya hanya sebatas suka. Untung orang yang menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berada di rumah sepertinya, mengobrol di dunia maya tidak ada buruknya.

Justru saat bertemu langsung seperti ini lah masalahnya. Ruangan yang dingin semakin terasa dingin setelah pesan dari Daina yang memberitahukannya bahwa gadis itu sudah sampai dan sedang mencari restoran cepat saji yang ia kunjungi.

Daina mengajak bertemu setelah tahu bahwa Dex tinggal tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Setelah sekian lama Daina baru menanyakan dimana Dex tinggal. Sebelumnya mereka sama-sama mengira bahwa mereka tinggal berjauhan. Dan kemudian ajakan bertemu itu langsung saja diiyakan oleh Dex. Apa salahnya bertemu dengan teman dunia maya?

Dex tidak begitu pandai bicara, apalagi kepada orang asing. Yah walau Daina adalah teman bicaranya setiap hari, tapi kan itu hanya di dunia maya. Bukan lewat mata dan suara, tapi lewat layar dan keyboard. Jadi dia tidak begitu yakin apakah dia bisa lancar berbicara atau tidak nantinya. Sepertinya Daina lebih supel dibanding Dex, hal itu cukup terlihat dari gaya bicaranya saat di dunia maya. Walaupun itu baru perkiraan, sih. Kebanyakan orang bahkan sangat berbeda saat ditemui langsung daripada saat di dunia maya.

Dex mengawasi sekitar, kemudian ia melihat gadis berambut warna jingga yang terlihat sedang mencari-cari seseorang. Karena merasa familiar dengan warna rambutnya, secara spontan Dex melambaikan tangannya untuk memberi isyarat. Gadis itu segera menghampiri Dex sesaat setelah ia melihat lambaian tangannya. Dan ternyata gadis itu benar-benar Daina.

"Ah, ternyata benar-benar kau! Ternyata di dunia nyata kau terlihat lebih tampan!" pembuka percakapan yang sangat _friendly._ Terdengar seperti sapaan teman lama, padahal mereka baru akrab selama enam bulan dan baru bertatap muka hari ini.

Dex terdiam beberapa saat. Baginya suasananya jadi begitu _awkward_ karena suara Daina begitu nyaring.

Ternyata dugaannya benar, Daina cukup supel dan ... sama cerewetnya seperti saat di dunia maya.

"... yah, ini aku, Dex. Salam kenal." Setelah terdiam cukup lama, kalimat itulah yang keluar dari bibir bergetar Dex.

"Hee? Kenapa kau terlihat gugup begitu?" Daina pun duduk tepat di depan Dex. Kebetulan juga Dex mendapatkan meja untuk dua orang. Dengan begitu, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih.

"Err, aku tidak gugup. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut dengan suaramu yang begitu nyaring." Jawabnya dengan agak kikuk.

"Jangan mengejeek!" Teriaknya sambil memakan kentang gorengnya dengan penuh semangat.

Sepertinya dia kelaparan, batin Dex. Jujur dia masih ingin berlama-lama melalui masa _speechless_ nya, karena memang Daina sama cerewetnya saat di dunia maya.

"Omong-omong, aku membawa anjingku lho. Dia ada di luar sekarang. Jadi ayo cepat selesaikan makannya!" Ucapnya sambil terburu-buru menghabiskan makannya.

"Hei pelan-pelan, nanti kau tersedak." Dex memperingatkan. Kata ibunya, makan sambil berbicara itu berbahaya.

"Tenanglah, tidak akan, aku sudah terlatih makan cepat!" Bandel, Daina itu gadis bandel. Tolong ingatkan Dex kalau ia lupa. Padahal saat di dunia maya dia terlihat sangat penurut.

Menghela napas, Dex memilih untuk mengalah. Dex menghabiskan makanannya yang tersisa separuh dengan perlahan. Kontras dengan Daina yang bahkan baru memijakkan kaki ke dalam restoran, kemudian sudah menyelesaikan makannya lebih dulu. Dia memang gadis liar—dalam artian lain.

"Omong-omong kau juga sama cantiknya seperti di dunia maya."

Tak lama setelah mendengar kalimat itu, Daina spontan menyemburkan minuman sodanya ke wajah Dex. Dan wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Jangan menggombal!"

"Aku serius."

"Tapi jangan menggombal!"

"Aku tidak menggombal. Omong-omong tolong lap wajahku dong."

"Tidak mau, kau menggombal!"

"Astaga, kau saja bicara begitu aku biasa saja. Kenapa kau malah salah tingkah?"

"Berarti kau mengerjaiku, ya?!"

"Astaga, bukan begitu, Daina. Tolong tenanglah."

Akhirnya Daina terdiam setelah menyadari bahwa sejak tadi mereka berdua ditertawakan oleh beberapa pengunjung. Dex pun juga akhirnya sadar bahwa suaranya yang tadi berusaha ia jaga agar tidak terlalu keras, menjadi tak terkontrol. Dan suasanya pun kembali menjadi _awkward_ seperti tadi.

Daina mengelap wajah Dex yang basah oleh soda yang ia semburkan tadi. Dex hanya memandang Daina dengan wajah datar, walau sebenarnya ia cukup berdebar. Ah, rasa suka, ya? Entahlah.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!"

"Astaga, mana mungkin aku tidak melihatmu kalau kau sudah jelas ada di depanku?"

"Tidak boleh, aku ngambek!"

Menghela napas, Dex memilih mengalah lagi. Ternyata bertatap muka dengan teman dunia maya tidak semengerikan yang ia bayangkan. Nyatanya rasa gugup hanya ada beberapa saat di awal tadi. Untuk sekarang, dia sudah terbiasa. Selancar seperti berbicara di dunia maya.

"Ayo keluar." Katanya sambil berdiri dan mulai beranjak keluar. Dex mulai bosan di dalam restoran itu. Apalagi tadi dia dan Daina sempat ditertawakan cukup banyak orang.

Daina mengangguk, ia masih mempertahankan raut wajah ngambeknya. Kemudian mengekori Dex keluar restoran.

Suara gonggongan anjing pun terdengar menyambut Dex dan Daina yang baru saja keluar dari restoran. Daina langsung menghampiri anjing kesayangannya, melepas ikatan tali pada tiang dan memeluknya.

"Siberian Husky?" Tanya Dex, memastikan. Dia merasa familiar dengan anjing itu.

"Um, manis kan?" Daina mengusap-usap anjingnya gemas. "Dia ini selalu kubawa kemana-mana, dia selalu menjagaku."

"Ya, dan dia mirip sekali denganmu."

"Kau mau menggombal lagi?!"

"Astaga, jangan begitu dong. Kalau begitu terus, bagaimana jika sewaktu-waktu aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu dan menyematkan cincin di jarimu?"

Daina terdiam. Wajahnya jadi semakin memerah. "awas kau yaaa!" Teriak Daina sambil mengejar Dex yang sudah lari lebih dulu sambil tertawa.

* * *

A/N: HAAAAI. Pasti kalian gak kenal saya /terus/. Omong-omong terima kasih sudah membaca. Maaf jika banyak kekurangan, saya baru berusaha bangkit dari WB /gaadayangtanya/. bila berkenan silakan meninggalkan jejak~

salam, Apr


End file.
